An unexpected confession
by othvrlng
Summary: Soul kisses Maka unexpectedly and well, you have to read to see what happens. SoulxMaka one shot


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN S.E.!!!**

"Maka Chop!" Maka's face was really red. Soul had just kissed her. He was also blushing, which was so not cool, so he tried his best to calm down.

"Sorry..." He muttered and walked into his room. _Click. _He had locked the door. Maka went to her room too. She sat on her bed and put her hands to her face, to take some of the red away. _Do I really feel about him that way? _She wondered as her face slowly went back to normal, but not quite. She groaned. _I shouldn't have Maka chopped him...he didn't deserve it...besides it's not like he was exactly bad at it it...._ She shook her head. She couldn't possibly have that kind of relationship with her weapon., could she? She smacked herself. _Gaah! I seriously have to stop with that._

_

* * *

_

_What the hell was I thinking?! Of course Maka doesn't feel that way about me! Cool guys don't do stupid things like that. Like earlier when I was blushing! What am I supposed to say to her now?!_ Soul continuously ranted to himself. He hadn't even thought about what he was doing. Maka had just finished her homework and she had asked Soul what he wanted for dinner and BAM! He kissed her. Soul knew he couldn't stay in his room forever. Cool guys don't do that. Soul sighed. He got up off his bed and unlocked the door. Maka was no longer in the living room, so he figured that she, too, had locked herself in her room. He went to her door and called to her, "Maka?"

Maka got up startled. She hadn't expected him to come out for the rest of that day after how awkward things had been. "Yes?" Maka said in a feeble attempt at trying to sound normal.

"Can we talk? Open the door. Please?" Maka's legs were shaking as she got up to get the door. She paused at the door for a moment, debating with herself on whether or not she should open the door. Maka took a long, deep breath and unlocked the door. She slowly opened the door and was surprised at how calm and serious Soul looked.

"Sorry about Maka chopping you earlier..." Maka said as they walked over to sit on her bed.

"S'okay. I guess I kinda deserved it." Soul sat awkwardly next to her trying to think of what to say to her. _Act cool, damn it! _"Uh...so...about what happened....umm...I'm sorry. I should've known better than to do that. I wasn't really thinking. Cool guys don't act this stupid!" He couldn't really think of what else to say, so he waited patiently for Maka's response.

"Um, yeah, they don't, I guess, but...." Soul looked up expectantly. "You don't always have to be cool around me. It's not like I'm going to go off and tell Black Star about how uncool you are." Soul shrugged. She was right. Maka would never do that. She wasn't that kind of person.

"Well, I just came in to tell you that now you know how I feel about you. It's fine if you don't feel the same way..." Maka could see in his eyes that he didn't mean that last part.

"Soul-"

"No, it's okay, I'll just, uh, go now." He had gotten up and was walking towards the door.

"No, Soul, I want to say something to you." Soul tried his best to keep himself from smiling, but he also didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I've been thinking a lot about what happened before you came in. I th-think that I d-do like you a little...." Maka struggled to get the words out, and her voice got softer and softer as she spoke. Soul couldn't help it then. He had to smile. He was relieved. Maka's face was burning red from what she'd just said, and could barely bring herself to look up at Soul.

Soul practically ran back over to her. He looked down at her and sat back down next to her. Maka was forced to look up when Soul gently lifted her face up to look at him. He looked at her straight in the eyes and her eyes quickly looked back down since her head was being held in place. He pulled her face toward him and quickly kissed her. He waited for her response. Maka pulled him back to her and kissed him for a while longer before they both got up. It was time to eat. It was already getting late, so they would be eating cup noodles again...


End file.
